


Mosaics

by cowaiicrossing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowaiicrossing/pseuds/cowaiicrossing
Summary: Because people are not like puzzle pieces.  They aren't cut clean by their experiences, but broken and rebuilt, added to and taken away from, and when they come together it is not so much a feeling of fitting together perfectly, but imperfectly filling the gaps that couldn't quite heal.(A series of a/b/o drabbles set in no particular order, all in the same universe.)





	1. Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Because bringing Bokuto and Hinata out together is all the practice for parenthood anyone could ever need.

“This,” Akaashi sighed, plucking the dust mask that Kuroo had slipped into the shopping cart out from under the paint trays, “seems a bit excessive.”

“Hm…?”  Kuroo wandered back down the aisle to Akaashi’s side.  He grinned when he saw what Akaashi was talking about, dropping the paint rollers he’d picked up in the buggy and offering a theatrical shrug.  “You can put it back if you want, but a deal’s a deal, Keiji.”

Akaashi pressed his lips into a thin line, weighing his options.  They’d already laid plastic across the floor, and it wasn’t as if there was any furniture that could get ruined.   _And,_ he added absentmindedly, _as long as I outline everything clearly in tape there’s not all that much that could go wrong…_

“Well?”  Kuroo leaned close behind him, ducking to put his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder, hands resting comfortably on his mate’s hips.  “What’s it going to be, Keiji…?”

Akaashi opened his mouth, but before he could even take a breath another cart went flying past the paint supply aisle, followed moments later by a flustered, exhausted looking employee.  “Wait,” the employee wheezed, doubling over and panting, “you can’t… ride in the carts…”

Without a word, Akaashi dropped the dust mask back into the basket and turned towards the front of the store.  “We’re leaving.”

Kuroo snickered all the way to the checkout line, then had to muffle his laughter into Akaashi’s shoulder when they saw none other than Bokuto and Hinata standing side by side near the exit, grinning sheepishly while a pair of security guards scolded them.  Akaashi didn’t even spare them a glance, an Olympic gold medalist in “acting like you don’t know Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Attention,” the store intercom crackled to life.  “Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji, your children have been found, they are at the front of the store.  Again, Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji, your children have been found and are now at the front of the store.”

“I don’t suppose…”  The cashier seemed to be trying not to smile as Kuroo stuck his card in the chip reader.

“No,” Akaashi deadpanned, “I’ve never seen them before in my life.”

And that was how they left Bokuto and Hinata there, gaping after them from the front windows of Lowe’s, Kuroo cackling the entire drive home.  He had only just stopped when they pulled in the driveway, only to burst into another bout of snickers when Tsukishima emerged from their house with a quirked eyebrow.

“Where…”

“We left them,” Akaashi took what light bags Kuroo was willing to give him and made for the door.  Unsurprisingly, Tsukki snorted.

“Good riddance.”


	2. Premeditated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an unspoken agreement between the two, that when the time came they wouldn't have to do it alone.

Waking up before seven o’clock on a Sunday came in very, _very_ close to the top of the list of things Tsukki didn’t ever want to do, topped only by doing so for a stupid reason.

A reason like Hinata enthusiastically shaking his shoulder and shout-whispering his name on loop.

Yet somehow, there he was, groggily blinking his eyes open to the fuzzy image of one orange-haired pain in his ass, Hinata’s smile alone lighting the room in spite of the dark curtains that hung over the windows.

“Finally!”  Hinata sat back a little, twisting back for a moment before leaning back down and - with surprising care - sliding Tsukki’s glasses onto his face.  “I’ve been-”

Without a word Tsukishima threw one arm out, catching Hinata around the neck and dragging him face-first into his chest.  “Too early. Shut up.”

Hinata laughed, the sound muffled into Tsukki’s shirt and warm through the fabric.  “Come on, Sleepy-shima, it’s time to get up!” Even as he said it, Hinata was squirming closer to Tsukki, nuzzling along his collar bones and throwing one leg over Tsukki’s blanket-wrapped hips.  “We’re decorating today, remember?”

“Mhm,” Tsukki mumbled noncommittally.  Hinata had to have been up for a while already, he realized idly.  His hair was still cool and slightly damp, and smelled strongly of his strawberry shampoo and Bokuto’s crisp autumn-and-pine scent.  Unable to resist, Tsukki pressed his nose into Hinata’s wild hair, letting the pleasant combination of scents lull him closer and closer to the sweet sleep he’d been woken from.  He should have known that it was too good to be true, as no sooner than he had closed his eyes, the bedroom door slammed open.

“Hey, hey-”  Bokuto broke off, his features splitting into a brilliant grin even as Tsukki cracked one eye open into a chilling glare.  “...hey,” Bokuto finished more quietly. He padded quietly to the bed, leaning over Hinata and pressing a kiss to Tsukki’s temple.  “If you’re going back to bed you should take your glasses off, Tsukki.”

As if those words had been a magic spell of some kind, Hinata rose from his dead sleep with renewed gusto, narrowly missing Bokuto’s face as he lurched into an upright position.

“We’re not going back to sleep!”  He protested avidly. Bokuto burst into hoots of laughter.

“Of course you’re not.”  He ruffled Hinata’s hair before letting his hand slip down, until he could brush his fingertips across the bond mark on Hinata’s neck.  “Breakfast is done, by the way. Once we eat and Tsukki’s ready we can go.”

“You heard him, Tsukki - get ready so we can eat and go!”  With that, Hinata sprung out of bed and skipped out of the room, humming all the way.  Tsukki turned his face into his pillow with a groan, ignoring the discomfort of his glasses pressing awkwardly into his nose.

“I’m going to kill him…”

“Nah,” Bokuto rubbed his hand down Tsukki’s back, letting his hand linger at the base of his spine.  “You love him too much.”

Tsukki’s only response was another mildly disgusted groan.  He pushed himself slowly into a sitting position, adjusting his glasses once he was upright and bracing himself to finally look at the clock.

[5:37]

Bokuto followed Tsukishima’s suddenly frigid gaze and broke into a sheepish grin.  “Well, ah, I should… go make sure Shouyou doesn’t eat all of the pancakes!”

_I’m actually going to kill them.  Both of them._

Tsukishima reached stiffly for his phone, pulling up Akaashi’s contact info and opening a text thread.

 To: Akaashi  
<sent: 5:39> I need your help with something

 From: Akaashi  
<received: 5:42> Gloves are already in the car, I’ll get a tarp to put in the trunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy~ I will still be updating my other two fics (and eventually adding the third part of the "Quotes" series) but in between larger updates expect to see a couple of chapter popping up here, and feel free to make requests for domestic fluff/angst with the tagged pairings or other Haikyuu pairs/rarepairs that don't interfere and I'll be happy to try my hand at them! Have a wonderful evening, and if you've been tracking my Quotes fics look forward to an update soon!


End file.
